


The Chocolate Kisses

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy reflects on how Ned unconsciously took chocolate kisses from Moze. Noze, implied, and some SuzyNed. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Kisses

**The Chocolate Kisses**

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG, Nick does!

* * *

It was fairly obvious that Ned and Moze were acting peculiar. Even though Suzy did know why. She heard from Josh, that Ned kissed Moze at the around the world dance. Suzy knew that Moze had no feelings for Ned, except for being best friends with him.

Just the fact, that something annoyed Suzy. Especially by the way Ned and Moze was acting when Ned took a piece of Chocolate Kisses from Moze instead of from hers. That moment meant that both Ned and Moze didn't know how to tell her that they kissed last night, and that subconsciously, Ned liked Moze. Though boys were generally stupid about their feelings.

Suzy wondered whether Ned truly like Moze. That thought came across her mind last night, after hearing that Ned and Moze kissed. Maybe Ned just confused Moze for being her.

Suzy just wondered whether she could actually hold onto Ned, she actually did like him. Suzy understood why other girls in the school, like Missy and the Huge Crew liked Ned. He was. What are the words she can describe Ned. He was different, he wasn't like Seth or Loomer. He was himself. He was the type of Boy that all mothers will approve to go out with their girls.

Suzy even heard from other girls, that Missy was plotting to get Ned for herself. But Ned and Moze finally told her the truth. The kiss meant nothing.

Good thing. Right?

So why did she have an odd feeling in her guts that something was wrong?

Why did Ned pick Moze's chocolate kisses over hers?

Maybe it meant nothing at all. Suzy sighed; she just wanted Ned to be hers.

So why was the scene from lunch still replaying in her head?

She didn't know why. So Suzy pretended not to care anymore. But in her heart, she knew that Ned will never be truly hers. If only. If only, Ned picked her chocolate kisses over Moze, then she would truly have Ned.

But at least she will have Ned for today, and tomorrow, and the rest of the summer, till whenever she can have Ned, until the day he notices his true feelings for Moze.

At least Suzy will enjoy what she can have. At least Ned doesn't know his true feelings for Moze.

_But someday he will._


End file.
